Soul Society vs Hueco Mundo Chapter 1
by The-Diverse-Zabuza
Summary: We all know how the regular story went. But this is for all of you Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fans. I know you're out there. This is the first Chapter of the fight between Aizen and the Soul Society, tweaked my way. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are alive here!


It was a calm, still day in the town of Karakura, Japan. At the time, a male could be seen standing on the very surface of the air itself. His brown hair was slick back, having a single lock over his face. He looked down at the town with an ever-so sadistic smile upon his face. He was dressed in a black kimono with a white interior, and a white top robe. This man was known to the world as none other than Sosuke Aizen.

"Heheheh… it seems that the Soul Reapers are running a bit late. This ought to be easier than I thought…" he said to himself.

At that moment, a blue haired male with a skeletal jaw on his right cheek, and a black haired male with a skeletal head plate appeared at the sides of him.

"Give it here, Grimmjow..." Aizen said to the blue-haired male.

"Tsk, it's about time you got this shit started…" responded Grimmjow.

He then reached into his shirt and pulled out a transparent cube, containing a power orb in the inside. He handed it to Aizen and he slowly took it. Aizen looked at the prism and his smile grew even more.

"At last… the Hogyoku is ready..." said Aizen.

Upon this, he tossed it into the air, and nearly immediately, a swirly cloud emerged in the sky above, shading the entire sky with its darkness. As it flew through the air, Grimmjow's face lit up with excitement; however, this excitement would soon die out. At the time, a shady character snatched the Hogyoku from the sky, landing on the sky similar to what Aizen was standing on.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange-haired male that snatched the Hogyoku, stood up from his jump and turned around, looking at Aizen as he turned.

"Don't even think for one second that I was gonna let you do this, Aizen!" shouted Ichigo.

At that moment, Grimmjow's face then changed to a mix of hatred and excitement for Ichigo. Without hesitation, he dashed toward Ichigo, holding onto the hilt of his sword as he did this.

"Kurosaki!!!!! You picked the wrong day to show up!!!" he yelled upon approaching him.

As he closed in on Ichigo, he drew his sword and slashed at him. Ichigo grabbed onto the hilt of his sword, the wrapping on it loosening and falling off as he brought it over his shoulder, it colliding with the sword of Grimmjow. As Ichigo slid back from this collision, Grimmjow let out a savage laugh and swung again and again, repeatedly striking at him. Ichigo, being overwhelmed, gritted his teeth as he blocked these blows, being aggressed further in the sky.

Ulquiorra, the black haired male, grabbed onto the hilt of his sword and vanished from the side of Aizen, reappearing at the rear of Ichigo. All Ichigo could do was look back at the male, awaiting his fatal attack. As Ulquiorra drew his sword, he paused and looked off to the side of him. All of a sudden, he moves his head back and jumps from Ichigo. Ichigo and Grimmjow's struggle halts as this happens. Ulquiorra looks off into the distance as a cut emerges across the front of his neck. A trail of blood crawled down from this cut. Out of the blue, a black haired male dressed in white silky clothing emerged at the back of Ichigo, holding a blue sword of Reishi.

"Uryu!" said Ichigo.

Ulquiorra examined the male and touched a finger to his neck, picking up some of the fallen blood from it. "My head, you were trying to take it off, weren't you? Had I not moved, I might as well be dead." Ulquiorra said to Uryu.

"You're right… a few moments faster and I would have cleaned your head from your miserable body." Uryu responded. "It seems you've gone and got yourself cornered again, Ichigo. You suck as usual..." He said to Ichigo, pushing his glasses up.

"Hey shut the hell up! It was two-on-one out here. You expect me to just take them both out?!? They're the freakin' Espada!" shouted Ichigo.

"Well you've never had trouble with enemies like this before, or are you just getting rusty like that?"

"Damn you, Uryu! You know damn well you can't do any better!"

"Please. Clearly I just nearly killed this guy. Something you'd only dream of doing. There's gotta be SOME skill there."

Aizen began to clap as they went on.

"Good… good. I like this kind of child's play. Unfortunately, there is work to be done here. We have no use for you and your friend, Ryoka boy…" he said to Ichigo, looking at him with a sinister gaze.

At the time, a black line cut through the sky. Ichigo and Uryu watched this line carefully. It slowly began to open, having a group of people standing at its entrance, just waiting for their chance to strike. As the void was completely open, the horde of Arrancars dashed out in all directions, attempting to ravage the innocent town of Karakura.

"Get away from here!!!" shouted Ichigo

Even with this said, the Arrancars proceeded to attacking the city. Uryu jumped over Ulquiorra and the others, conjuring his Reishi bow and firing multiple arrows at the Arrancars. The arrows had a great effect on the Arrancars; most of them were eliminated. Among them was a Soul reaper, a white haired male, having squinted eyes and a white robe similar to Aizen's. He caught his eye to Uryu and smiled, drawing his sword and pulling it toward his waist, having his arm over top it. "Impale, Shinso." Said the male, and at that moment, his sword quickly grew in length and headed straight for Uryu. Uryu, being caught off guard, had no time to react; all he could do was watch the sword close in on him.

"Uryu!!!" shouted Ichigo in fear of Uryu's life.

"… Zabimaru!!!" shouted a male. Out of nowhere, a long sword with many sections collided with Shinso and parried the blade. This caused Gin, the white haired male, to be knocked off balance, causing Shinso to crash into a house below. The spiky red haired male holding Zabimaru landed aside of Uryu. Once Ichigo got sight of this, he smirked and pushed Grimmjow back, also delivering a kick to the chest of Ulquiorra, causing the both of them to fly away from them.

"Renji!" said Ichigo.

"Well, it seems I was just in time for the fun, Ichigo." Renji responded.

At that time, two soul reapers appeared to the sides of Renji. Rukia Kuchiki, a short black haired woman, and Byakuya Kuchiki, a tall and long black haired male. Ichigo smiled at this and nodded, looking back at Aizen who was gone from sight. Ichigo's eyes grew wide at this, and he searched around for him. Grimmjow grinned big at this and disappeared from sight, reappearing under Ichigo. From there, he grabbed both of his ankles and pulled him down, throwing him into a house beneath him. As this happened, Rukia screamed his name, but was silenced by Ulquiorra's swift knee to her side. Ulquiorra then reached for Byakuya's neck, but he vanished from sight. He then reappeared a good distance from him and drew his sword. He put it to his face and looked over to him.

"This ends now…" said Byakuya. "Scatter, Senbon-" before he could finish, Grimmjow appeared under him and kicked the sword into the air, following up with another kick to Byakuya's stomach, causing him to fold and fly backward. Grimmjow laughed maniacally at this and thrusted his hand out to Byakuya, firing a red blast of energy toward him. Byakuya cartwheeled and regained his footing, vanishing from the path of the attack and emerging above Grimmjow, where he regained the hold onto his sword.

"Looks like I can't waste any time." He said as he turned his sword, point down, and dropped it, it disappearing into the air.

"Bankai; Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said. As this happened, two rows of swords lined up to the rear of him, and shattered into billions of rose-petal-like blades. Grimmjow saw this and laughed even harder, but before he could react, Renji's Zabimaru wrapped around him, preventing his escape. Grimmjow struggled to free himself as the wave of petals closed in on him, but to no avail.

"Grr, damn it! Someone help me!!" shouted Grimmjow. As this went on, Ichigo dashed from the house he crashed into and tackled Ulquiorra high into the sky, landing two solid punches to his face before kicking him even higher. This was futile; Ulquiorra vanished from sight and reappeared to the rear of Ichigo, using his sword and slashing him down the back before using the red blast known as the Cero to blast him out of the sky, where he crashed into the ground below. This angered Rukia, and she dashed, toward Ulquiorra, chanting a spell.

"By all that begins and ends, toward the positive balance to the world, you shall exile yourself, and claw out your eyes! Bakudo #33: Pale Fire Crash!!!" she yelled upon approaching the black haired male.

"You are such a wasteful being…" Ulquiorra said with a sigh.

He then disappeared from her sight and reappeared right in front of her, taking his hand and stabbing it through her lower neck. He pulled his hand out of her and watched as the life left her eyes. Blood splattered from this wound as she fell from the sky, her mind blank as to what just happened to her.

_"Wh….. What was I thinking?" _she thought to herself as she descended, crashing into a house below.

"RUKIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" shouted Ichigo with rage, his eyes fading to black, having yellow pupils. His skin then faded to a pale white as a red and white bone mask emerged on his face. He then crashed through a few houses and headed straight for Ulquiorra, a fiery rage entering his soul. As this went on, Grimmjow seemed to have provoked a fight between Byakuya, Uryu, and Renji.

"Hahahahahaaa!!! Bring it on, damn it! I'm gonna mop these floors with your faces!!!" Grimmjow shouted with a boastful tone. At that moment, he jerked forward, causing Renji to come toward him. He then kicked Renji back with his attack striking his chest. As that happened, he freed himself from Renji's Zabimaru and headed for Byakuya. He could be seen disappearing and reappearing in various locations as he closed in on him, doing this to avoid Byakuya's Senbonzakura. Grimmjow gripped his sword and laughed loudly as he closed in on him. All the while, Uryu began to fire a shower of arrows toward Grimmjow, in the hoping to slow him down. This was also in vain. Grimmjow held his arms far apart and began to spin rapidly, his sword deflecting and cutting both the arrows and the Senbonzakura. This caught the two by surprise.

"I-impossible! How did he cut my Senbonzakura like that?!" Byakuya said with a slight shock of fear.

"Stop your whining. Clearly your Zanpakuto is nothing different from tiny swords. No matter the size, swords can be deflected all the same." Uryu responded.

Grimmjow laughed even harder than before at this, seizing his spinning as he finished this. He then dashed toward Byakuya, cutting him across his side. Byakuya winced at this wound and jumped away from him, only to find Grimmjow already in back of him, where he delivered another attack with his sword to his back, cutting a slash from his shoulder to his waist. Grimmjow came to him with another strike to his back, Byakuya twisting his body and colliding blades with him, forcing Grimmjow away from him. He panted at the loss of blood as he watched his once again laughing opponent.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra caught a glimpse of this newly formed Ichigo, and took a sharp kick to the left side of his face. This kick had so much force that Ulquiorra was sent flying through the air. Ichigo roared at this and mounted his feet, pointing his sword out toward Ulquiorra and holding his wrist.

"Ban-kai!!!" shouted Ichigo in his distorted tone.

Once this was said, a release of spirit energy exploded from his body. The energy alerted everyone on the battlefield. As the energy cleared, he was standing upright, his hollow mask still on his face. His robe was now all black with a red interior, and his Zanpakuto was an all-black samurai sword with a chain hanging from the end of the hilt.

"Tensa Zangetsu," he said, looking off at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stood up and wiped his lip and scowled at Ichigo.

"This ends here and now, Ryoka boy…" said Ulquiorra in his somber tone.

As soon as he said this, Aizen appeared in front of him and looked back at him. "That won't be necessary, Ulquiorra." He said to him.

At the moment, Gin Ichimaru appeared at the side of him and looked off to their enemies.

"What an awful sight, this town... it'll all be over soon, won't it, Captain Aizen." He said to Aizen.

"Yes it will…" Aizen responded.

As the two sides regrouped, an indistinct laughter can be heard from the skies above. All of the combatants trembled a bit at the feeling of the person's spiritual pressure. Out of nowhere, a large spiky haired male, having a small pink haired lady on his shoulder, and a bald male to the side of him dropped from the sky, crashing into the ground and destroying the surrounding houses.

"Damn it, Kenpachi! What the hell do you think you're doing?! People live in those houses!!!" shouted Ichigo in his distorted tone.

"You should've expected as much, Ichigo," said Ikkaku, the bald male, as he landed beside him.

"Well, looks like I've fell too far..." Kenpachi said with a sigh, appearing in front of Ichigo. He then looked over to Aizen and his crew, and an insane smile spreaded across his face.

"Well Sosuke, Gin. Looks like you're gonna have to fight me now," he said to them with a smile, drawing his Zanpakuto. The moment he did this, waves of spirit energy emitted from him, which forced both his allies and enemies a bit backward.

"Go get them, Kenny!" shouted Chizuru, the small pink-haired girl, as she jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder. Aizen smiled and pointed his finger at him, and both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra headed for him. He laughed at this and smiled.

"Now this is gonna be some serious fun…" he said with a bright smile as he dashed toward the two of them.

To be continued...


End file.
